


Scenes from a Marriage: The Studebaker [Podfic]

by RevolutionaryJo



Series: [Podfic] 4 Minute Window [5]
Category: Agent Carter (TV), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 12:28:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4606755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RevolutionaryJo/pseuds/RevolutionaryJo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Steve, if you don't do this, you're going to regret it the rest of your life."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scenes from a Marriage: The Studebaker [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Scenes from a Marriage: The Studebaker](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4061911) by [Speranza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speranza/pseuds/Speranza). 



Cover by revolutionaryjo

| 

## Length

  * 1:17:42



## Downloads

  * **Mediafire Links:**
    * [Zipped MP3 (67.5 MB)](http://www.mediafire.com/download/473ic89ol6a8zm0/thestudebaker-mp3.zip)
    * [Zipped M4B (35.6 MB)](http://www.mediafire.com/download/rgkzusazi46dyd8/thestudebaker-m4b.zip)

  


  * **Permanent Links:**
    * [Zipped MP3 (67.5 MB)](http://www.jo.spacia.org/podfic/thestudebaker-mp3.zip)
    * [Zipped M4B (35.6 MB)](http://www.jo.spacia.org/podfic/thestudebaker-m4b.zip)

  


  * **Archive Entry:**
    * [Here](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/scenes-from-marriage-studentbaker)

  
---|---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> Thanks, as always, to Lunate8 for the beta!
> 
> This podfic has the dubious honor of being the only one I've had to re-record sections of because actual crying was getting in the way of the reading.
> 
> The music is _I And Love And You_ , by the Avett Brothers. It's a song I considered using for the first podfic in this series, but I'm glad I kept in my back pocket until now. 
> 
>  
> 
> _That woman she's got eyes that shine._  
>  _Like a pair of stolen polished dimes._  
>  _She asked to dance I said it's fine._  
>  _I'll see you in the morning time._
> 
>  
> 
> If you'd like to share on tumblr, you can reblog [here](http://revolutionaryjo.tumblr.com/post/127108219561/podfic-scenes-from-a-marriage-the-studebaker).


End file.
